


The Innocence of Ouryuu

by NullanyThorm



Series: A Dragon's Love [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullanyThorm/pseuds/NullanyThorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiryuu didn't like to think he played favorites when it came to his lovers. If he did though, then between the four dragons perhaps his favorite would be Zeno. He had a few self esteem issues and often compared himself to the other dragons -- but he was uniquely cheerful and always managed to make Hiryuu happy.</p>
<p>The final part in my drabble series centered around “Hiryuu’s yaoi dragon harem”. It’s a concept I’ve seen around in the fandom and I loved it, so I thought I’d add a little fluff by doing this series. Basically, each drabble is going to be Hiryuu and a specific dragon, and my take on their relationship within the “harem”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Innocence of Ouryuu

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord Hiryuu x Zeno. This series made me love all of the dragons shipped with Hiryuu, but I've shipped these two pretty much since we got Zeno's back story. They're just so precious! <3
> 
> Within the bounds of the "dragon harem", Zeno is one Hiryuu pays a lot of attention to. They're very affectionate with each other, to the degree that others often tell them to "stop being so lovey-dovey and do something serious for a change". They're so cute!

“My King...”

Hiryuu turned, smiling upon the sight of the smallest member of their dragon brotherhood. Normally, the blond’s smile would brighten his day almost instantly. Something seemed a little off about Zeno today, though.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, “You don’t seem yourself today, Zeno.”

“Actually...” Zeno didn’t make eye contact as he spoke, instead deciding to twirl bits of his bushy blond hair around his fingers. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about for a while.”

He reached down to take Zeno’s hand, pausing the twirling motions he was making with his fingers. As he untangled bits of blond hair from the boy’s hand, he motioned down the hall.

“If you’d like to have a private conversation, perhaps we should head to my quarters for a little while?”

Zeno’s cheeks turned an incredibly light shade of pink, but he nodded quickly. As soon as the motion was made, Hiryuu simply smiled and led the Ouryuu through the halls of the castle. Zeno was quiet during the entire walk, always looking down at his feet. Since his right hand was in Hiryuu’s, he was using his left hand for that little nervous tick of swirling his finger in his hair.

“Well then,” Hiryuu commented once he was sure they were alone in his quarters, “What did you want to talk to me about, Zeno?”

“About that…” The blond’s voice wavered as he spoke. Hiryuu could tell that, whatever he was about to say, it was something he’d thought about for some time. “I wanted to ask… Why me?”

“Eh?”

That question caught him off guard. Zeno was asking “why him”, but Hiryuu wasn’t exactly sure he’d understood. “‘Why you’...? Mind elaborating, Zeno?”

“I mean, um… Why… Are you in love with me?” The words seemed to break in the Ouryuu’s throat, and that nervous tick of his was doubling over. “I understand the others. Hakuryuu is so strong, Seiryuu is smart, Rokuryuu is unexpedly reliable… But… Why me?”

“Zeno… How long have you been wanting to talk to me about this?”  

How long had he been worried? How long had Zeno been so concerned about his feelings? He felt bad for making the blond worry for so long.

“I’m not sure...” Zeno commented. “All I know is that it’s been on my mind for some time.”

Hiryuu simply smiled, placing a hand on the boy’s head. His fingers found themselves mixing into bushy blond hair. As confused as Zeno’s face was, Hiryuu couldn’t help smiling.

“This is the reason.”

“Eh?” The clueless look on the blond’s face was absolutely adorable. “Now you’re the one that needs to elaborate!”

“You’re modest,” he stated as he sat on his bed, pulling Zeno into his lap. The blond’s face went bright red, but he simply continued his explanation. “You’ve never put yourself on par with the others, and have some confidence issues as both a dragon and my lover -- but it makes it so that you’re always doing your best to keep up with everyone. You’re an incredibly hard worker.”

The more he talked, the more red Zeno’s face grew. Before long it got to the point where Zeno had ducked his face into Hiryuu’s robes in attempt to hide just how red he’d become.

“There’s one other thing, as well.”

“Hm…?” It was a simple sound, but it still came out a bit muffled through Zeno’s attempts to hide his flushed face.

“Zeno, look me in the eye.”

The Ouryuu raised his head, though shot backward almost instantly once Hiryuu affectionately pressed their noses together.

“My King! Don’t just do things like that all of a sudden!”

While Zeno seemed to be trying desperately to keep his expression from showing how flustered he was, Hiryuu just chuckled and pressed their noses together again, knowing Zeno couldn’t back away any more without risking falling off the bed.

“So, about what I was saying earlier.”

“If you’re going to talk,” Zeno managed to stifle out with a strained voice through embarrassed attempts to duck away from the king’s affectionate gesture, “please do it more than an inch away from my face!”

He backed away a bit after Zeno’s distressed comment. He supposed he’d have to be content with holding the boy on his lap for the time being.

“You’re so cute, Zeno-kun. I love this part of you so much.”

“Eh?”

The blond was looking at him completely confused. Meanwhile he was just content at tousling the boy’s hair and keeping Zeno in his lap. It was just so hard not to be endeared to Zeno when he acted in ways like this.

“It’s true,” Hiryuu commented, “You might not be as strong as Guen, intelligent as Abi, or Reliable as Shu-ten. Strength, wisdom, and reliability come with age, so it’s something you might not have, yet. There is something special for someone like you, too.”

“There is…?” Zeno’s voice seemed like he didn’t believe it, and Hiryuu didn’t necessarily blame him. Of all the dragons, he was the youngest, and the one who was most normal before drinking the dragon’s blood. He was always worried about whether or not he was ‘worthy’.

“Innocence, kindness, and cheer. Having you around keeps everyone’s spirits up. The people of your tribe, the other dragons, and especially me. Seeing you smiling and goofing around never fails to make me happy, you know.”

And, his face was bright red. Hiryuu couldn’t help laughing a bit as pretty much the entirety of the Ouryuu’s face, and even partially down his neck, quickly became the shade of a dark cherry. It was, quite honestly, absolutely adorable.

“You have plenty of time to be like the others Zeno. With time and effort, you can be strong, smart, or reliable. For now though, focus on what you _can_ do.” As he spoke, he wrapped his arms around the other affectionately, grinning. “Just be everyone’s little ray of sunshine, okay?”

Zeno just grinned (for the first time that Hiryuu had seen that day, and it instantly lifted his spirits), and returned the affectionate hold.

“I’ll do my best!”


End file.
